How the past can impact the future
by SoaringEagles17
Summary: What happens after Mark shows up in 2x18. What is his past with a certain intern? How will this information impact the rest of the staff at Seattle Grace Hospital? I have been in the process of updating this story. I have edited the first 4 chapters and I am in the process of writing more chapters and will be updating once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart for a patient with non-small cell with a history of COPD, when I felt a presence behind me. As soon as he started to speak I knew who it was. I decided to play his game. He began to flirt with me talking about staying in bed all day and asking me if I went out with co-workers. I asked his if he was hitting on me in a hospital and his reply was " _would that be wrong?_ " I went to go give him a hug to end the charade when a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the jaw. " _What the hell was that?!_ " I asked Derek the owner of the fist. His reply shocked me " _That's Mark_."

It was then when the Chief appeared " _Shephard my office now!_ " Derek turned and headed towards the chiefs office but not before turning back to glare in my direction. I wasn't sure if he was glaring at me or at Mark. Addison took one last look at Mark and me before following Derek to the chief's office. " _Grey, take the man to get an ex-ray and get him patched up then bring him to my office_." Said the chief before turning towards his office mumbling under his breath 'punching out people on the surgical floor'.

I turned back to Mark who was just getting up off the floor. I was aware that everyone around us was staring and beginning to talk. "Come on Mark, let's go get you looked at." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards an exam room to begin his work up. Once the door was closed Mark looked at me with a smirk and said "Hi death long time no see" "Don't hi death me Mark Sloan! What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell you sleep with your best friends wife?!"

"Oh death… _Derek and I always did have the same taste in women_." "Excuse me?" " _Your Derek's lusty intern right? I heard about you all the way back in New York, your famous_." " _Well I heard about you all the way here in Seattle, so I guess we have a lot in common_ " "Were the dirty mistresses." Said Mark grinning. "I suppose we are" I agreed. " _My four hundred dollar an hour shrink says it's because behind this rugged and confident exterior I'm self-destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree._ " " _Hey we do have a lot in common_." I smiled and laughed. It felt good to laugh again. " _You know it's funny Derek walks in on me naked with his wife actually in the throes and he just turns around and walks away, but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding, interesting don't you think?_ "

I just stared at him then I began to get back to work. I was just getting ready to sow him back up when he stopped me. " _What do you think you're doing?_ " Mark asked stopping me before I could start on his face. " _You need stitches_." I said trying to give him my best glare. " _I know hold the mirror_." Said Mark taking the needle from my hand. I just gave him a dirty look. I know that he was a hot shot plastic surgeon but that didn't mean that I can't sow him up. I just grabbed the mirror from his hands and held it as he began to sow himself up. "You know that last time I saw you, you were going through security to get on your flight to go back home." Said Mark. "I know I had to get back I had a –"then Mark interrupted me "I know a family emergency, but you know you never did tell me what the family emergency was." Said Mark. I knew that he was fishing for answers and since the rest of the hospital knew I guess I should give him answers. "I had to go back to Boston, my mother called she had been to the doctor's and received some bad news, I didn't find out till I got to Boston that she had been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's." I said looking down not wanting to see the pity on Mark's face. Mark stopped stitching himself up and he just looked at me. "Oh Meredith, how bad has it gotten?" "It's not too bad most days she recalls her residency and me being five years old. She lives in a nursing home and I go visit her as much as I can get. She had a scare a few weeks ago where she was admitted to the hospital and everyone found out that she was sick." I admitted looking at him and noticing that he didn't have the same 'I'm sorry' look that everyone had had around her lately.

Mark just looked at me and said "It's ok to be overwhelmed, you had to go to Med school and now you're trying to complete your internship all while taking care of your mom. So it's ok for you to be overwhelmed Death, then on top of that everything with Derek, I don't know how you do it." After he finished his speech he went right back to completing his stitches like he hadn't said anything at all, all while I just stood there holding the mirror.

As he was finishing up I went out to my fellow interns who were just staring at the two of us. "Mark wants an x-ray to check for fractures." I said staring at him through the window. "Hmm McSexy wants an x-ray I'll do it" said Izzy jumping a little to excitedly for my liking. "McSexy? No McYummy?" said Christina in deep thought. "No…McSteamy…definitely McSteamy if you knew the things that man can do-oh never mind I said that" I quickly backtracked and then rushed back into the room to take Mark to x-rays my face still red when I entered the room. Mark had just finished when I made it back. I grabbed a wheelchair that was in the corner and I began to set it up when he looked at me and just said "I don't think so lead the way to the machine and while we walk you can catch me up and everything that's happened since our last meeting." Said Mark. I rolled my eyes and led him to the CT.

After his x-rays were cleared and I had told him how I went to Dartmouth for med school before moving my mom and I out here to Seattle for my internship and how I was living in my childhood home with other interns, and he told me about he spent two more days in Sweden before he left to go back to New York and continued his practice and his life until he slept with Addison. We had made it to the chief's office before I could get more details on how he had slept with his supposed best friend's wife. "Well here we are, I'll leave you to the meeting. Good Luck Marky" I said grinning. Just as I was getting ready to leave him there the chief came out "Ahh good you're both here step into my office."

As I stepped into the office I saw Derek and Addison on one end of the room, I stayed as close to the door as I could. The chief took a seat behind his desk. "Now does anyone want to explain why my head of neurosurgery punched out a man on my surgical floor, and how do you play into all of this Dr. Grey?" I just looked at the chief like a deer in headlights. I was about to answer when Mark spoke up. "Dr. Webber, I was out here for personal reasons when I ran into Death here and I was just talking to her and trying to catch up when Derek came out of nowhere and hit me. Now I know he and I share a rocky past but…" Mark was interrupted by Derek. "Rocky past! You slept with my wife Mark! What did you expect me to do when you showed up here?" Shouted Derek getting ready to get up but Addison put a hand on his shoulder. "And another thing how do you even know Meredith and what is with the nickname?" "Oh Death and I go way back to her pre-med school days. We met in Europe with Die and we went traipsing around Europe. We had a blast drinking throughout Europe. We had lots of fun in Sweden didn't we Death?" said Mark smiling at me which caused everyone in the room to look at me.

I just grinned at him, I knew what he was talking about in Sweden we had gotten so drunk we had gotten married. We had filed the paperwork to divorce after we had sobered up. Die (my best friend in undergrad) thought that it was hilarious. "We did I'll agree to that." I said smiling at him, I looked over at Derek and he was glaring at me. Addison looked at me then gasped "Oh my goodness you're the girl that he took off for all those years ago. Is this the same girl that you-Oh my god Mark!" Addison just stared at us then she just started laughing. We all just looked at her and Derek finally asked "What is so funny Addison?" "Oh…Oh…First Mark sleeps with her then years later you end up sleeping with her. Hahahaha" She continued to laugh and I'll admit even I started to laugh a little.

The chief just looked at all of us then turned to Mark and said "On behalf of the hospital I apologize but on a personal level I agree with Derek. So Dr. Sloan you are free to go. Dr. Grey you can get back to work now." I left as quickly as I could but Mark stopped me before I could make it down the hall. "Meredith when do you get off shift? I would love to catch up with you?" "I get off in two hours meet me in the bar across the street? Joes?" He nodded and left down the hall towards the exit.

I couldn't believe it after four years I finally saw Mark Sloan again. I can't believe it. This was the man that I had had a whirlwind romance with in Europe, to the point where I had married him. I couldn't believe that he was here but the question was why was he here? I would just have to wait till after my shift to find out. I spent the rest of my shift working on my patient and avoiding Derek, Addison, and the rest of the interns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When her shift had finally ended Meredith couldn't have been gladder. For the last two hours she had avoided Derek, Addison, the Chief, Dr. Bailey and all of her fellow interns. She had just made it outside the hospital when she heard her name being called. "Meredith!" She looked towards the voice to find Mark sitting on a bench waving her over. "Mark what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the bar across the street?" "Oh you didn't think I was that stupid did you? I knew that if I wasn't here waiting for you then you would have snuck home, as you had no intention of meeting me for a drink." Said Mark giving her a look. She was stuck he knew her so well. "Fine you were right, now I need a drink Sloan. Take me to get a drink." said Meredith smiling at him. She knew she had gotten caught.

When they had walked into Joe's all of the doctors, and nurses who worked at the hospital all stopped to stare at the two when Meredith and Mark walked in together. Once they reached a table at the back Mark looked at her "Does this happen often?" "Does what happen often?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant. "People staring at you and talking about you in front of you like you can't hear or see them?" said Mark looking around at all the people who weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring at them. "Oh this has been happening since it got out that I was the intern screwing the attending who turned out to be married." Said Meredith. Mark looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head and saying "Oh what the Shepard's put us through."

"Why are you here Mark? Why are you in Seattle? I know for a fact it's not because I'm here because until today you had no idea where I was you probably thought I was still in Boston." Said Meredith. "Your right I did think that you were in Boston, and I'm here to bring Addison back home. Did you know that after Derek left Addison stayed with me for four months before she found out about you and then left running to Seattle." Said Mark taking a sip of the burbon he had ordered. "I didn't know that. Does Derrek know that?" "Oh I doubt it otherwise I would have needed more stitches." Laughed Mark taking another drink.

" _You know she's not going to leave them. He's not someone that you stop loving and leave_." Said Meredith taking a shot of tequila. "I know that's what makes it harder. But now that I'm here I can see that I don't stand a chance. But I also found you here. So no more talk about married exes let's talk about what happened after you left me in Sweden." Said Mark grinning at her while finishing off his drink and waving the waitress over to order more drinks. "Ha let's see where to begin. So when I made it back to Boston my mom was already arranging her affairs, she had been diagnosed already and she was searching for the best facilities. She had already left Mayo and told them that she was leaving to write a new book and guest lecture at hospitals around the world. When I got there she had documents waiting for me to sign the first was for my trust fund to open up so I could finish off my education. The next paper was for power of attorney so I would be able to make medical decisions when she was no longer capable. Then lastly she made me sign a non-disclosure so I couldn't tell anyone about her condition unless it was for medical reasons, like when she came into the hospital a few months ago and everyone found out. After she checked herself into a home in New Hampshire near Dartmouth so I could still visit and attend medical school. I went off to Dartmouth and worked my ass off and graduated top of my class. From there I applied to different programs and choose to come out here as they have one of the best care facilities for my mom and Seattle has one of the best programs, plus my mom owned a house here so I had free room and board. I then had a one night stand with a man who turned out to be my married boss and then after dating him for months I find out that he's married, now I'm just trying to make it through my internship and take care of my mom. So what about you what happened to you after I left?" I asked.

"Well it's nothing like your story, but after you left I stayed in Sweden for a few more days to take care of our legal issues. Then I came back home and Derrek, Addie and I started our own private practice in New York. I continued to go to bars and hit on and pick up gorgeous women. I have never come close to getting married again sober or drunk. Then my two best friends the man I saw as my brother started having marital issues. They began fighting and Derrek began to stay late at work and missing dates. If he was in surgery or a meeting he would send me to the townhouse to go on his date with Addison. He would send me to take her to dinner, to go to plays, or eat the dinners that she had ordered in. He even sent me to his anniversary dinner, he had forgotten that it was their anniversary and thought that it was just another dinner and sent me! I mean who forgets an anniversary even I'm not that bad. Then one night I went over because Derrek was working on paperwork and Addison had cooked a dinner she had already been drinking. When I got there she kept pouring me drinks and I kept drinking. Then after a few drinks on my part and many on hers she started to kiss me and I had always thought that she was good looking and I wasn't thinking straight so I kissed her back. Which then led to us going upstairs and having sex. Then Derrek walks in and catches us. I quickly leave. The next day after I sobered up Addison shows up to let me know that Derrek had left. She stayed in my apartment for the next few months. It was a few weeks before she left when we found out that she was pregnant…I had gone out and I bought a New York Yankees onesie and a calendar with her expected due date circled. When I got home before I could show her what I had gotten she told me that I would make a terrible father that she was going to get an abortion. I knew that she always wanted kids and I told her that, but she told me that she did want kids she just didn't want my kids she wanted his. She was on the next flight out here. So I went into a drinking binge and then I came out here to bring her back but now I see that I can't win her back, but then I ran into you. So there's my story" said Mark finishing the last of his drink.

"Mark….I know how much you have always wanted a family. I'm sorry that she did that to you." Said Meredith taking a hold of his hand. Mark looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place for old times' sake?" asked Mark. Meredith looked at Mark carefully then grinned and took his hand and walked him out of the bar and into a cab that was waiting near the entrance. Mark gave the address to the hotel and the two were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Meredith woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist. She was just about to get up when the arm tightened around her and she heard a voice "Mhmm good morning death. Last night was mhmm I don't even have any words." Meredith just smiled and rolled over to face Mark who had a grin on his face. "Good morning to you too. I agree last night was amazing I forgot how good you were in bed Dr. Sloan." Said Meredith giving him a quick kiss. "As much as I would like to continue this I have to go home shower, change and get to the hospital before rounds. So I'll have to give you a raincheck." Mark looked at her with a pout. "Alright I guess I'll have to wait but have lunch with me today, my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon and I want to spend as much time with you as I can for as long as I'm here." Said Mark. Meredith looked at him and gave him a smile "I'll see you at lunch later today then. Until then I have to go." She quickly got up and dressed. Before leaving the room she leaned over and went to give him a quick kiss which he turned into a five minute make out. "Mhmm now I really have to go. You're going to make me later then I already am. Then I'll have less time to spend with you at lunch." Said Meredith knowing that would get him to let her go. He let her go quickly and said "Don't be late I need a full lunch with you" as she was leaving.

He got up and got a quick shower after he ordered his room service breakfast. After showering and eating his French toast, he headed out for the day. He walked around the city a little bit. He found a shop and bought himself a new outfit to wear to lunch today. It was a nice shirt new jeans and a new leather jacket. When he got back to the hotel and realized what he had done he tried to wrap his mind around why he was so nervous about this lunch date and why he was making it into a big deal by buying a new outfit. When it was 11:30 he headed out to the café by the hotel that the manager had recommended. He ordered his and Meredith's lunch as he knew what she liked and made his way to the hospital.

When he arrived he asked the nurse where he could find Meredith and she let him know that she was up on the fourth floor. As Mark made his way to the fourth floor he was waiting for the elevator when he felt a presence behind him. He saw the flash of red hair. "What are you doing back here Mark? Do you want Derek to punch you again?" asked Addison. "Addison I'm not here for you anymore. I'm just here to have lunch with my friend." Said Mark stepping into the empty elevator with Addison following him in. "Mark! That's even worse. Why can't you just go back to New York?!" exclaimed Addison. "Addie…look Meredith was my friend from years ago, we share a past that has nothing to do with you or Derrek. We're just catching up and hanging out until my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon then you won't have to see me again Addie. But until then do me one favor leave me alone and don't talk to me. You owe me that after all that you have done." Said Mark glaring at her. He still hadn't forgiven her for what she had said and then having an abortion. "Just answer me one last question. Does she know? Does Meredith know about what we-I did?" asked Addison looking nervously at him. Mark looked at her for a second and sighed. "Yes she knows I told her last night." "Is she going to tell?" asked Addison franticly. "No she wouldn't do that." Said Mark. The elevator dinged and Mark stepped off ignoring Addison and the conversation that they had just had.

Mark tried to shake away the anger and sadness his conversation with Addison had given him. He needed to fix it before he found Meredith as she would be able to tell that something was off. It took another five minutes before he found Meredith. "Hey you long time no see." Said Meredith when she saw him. "Mhmm good afternoon Dr. Grey. I have your lunch a BLT with extra bacon and extra crispy fries." "MMM. That sounds good Dr. Sloan. C'mon let's go eat." said Meredith leading him back towards the elevator. "Mer where are we going? I thought we were going to eat lunch why are we in the basement? If you want a quickie I'm all for It." said Mark grinning at her. "Mhmm as tempting as that sounds I'm hungry and were down here so we can eat in peace so we both won't be gawked at and can eat in peace." Said Meredith. "Now that does sound like a good idea." Said Mark handing Meredith her take out container.

After the two had finished eating Meredith was resting against Mark. "When does your flight leave tomorrow?" asked Meredith looking up at him. "It leaves at three tomorrow." Said Mark. "I wish that you could stay longer. It would be nice to have someone who understands around here. Don't get me wrong my friends are great but they just don't understand." She said looking away from him. "I know what you mean. I'll only be a phone call away though Meredith. Anytime that you need me you can call I don't care if it's one in the morning or one in the afternoon I'll answer." Said Mark. "Thanks Mark it means a lot." "Only the best for my fellow dirty mistress and my death." Said Mark. Before Meredith could say any more her pager went off. "Well its back to work for me." "Can I see you after your shift?" "Yes where?" "My hotel I'll order room service and we'll watch a movie and just enjoy our last few hours." "That's fine I'm off at 8 so I'll see you there."

After Meredith left Mark sat in the tunnels for a few more minutes thinking about what Meredith said. It was then that he had an idea. New York wasn't the same without Derrek and Addison. The rest of the Shepherds wouldn't talk to him. He had no other family that he talked too. The others in his practice didn't really talk to him anymore he was the reason that both Derrek and Addison had left. Maybe he could move here it wouldn't be a big deal he had Meredith here. He took the elevator and asked Patricia to see the chief. Now it was time to fight for a spot here at Seattle Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark made his way to the chief of surgery's office. When he arrived he saw Patricia sitting at her desk by the door. "Good morning Patricia. Is the chief busy? I just need a few minutes of his time." Said Mark tilting his head at her. "He's on the phone right now but after that he has thirty minutes before he has to attend a board meeting." Mark took a seat to wait. After about five minutes Patricia cleared her throat and pointed her head towards the door and nodded. Mark smiled and whispered a thank you as he made his way in.

"Ahem, Chief. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time." Said Mark stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. Richard Webber looked up from his paperwork. He should have known that this was coming. As soon as he saw the looks between Meredith and Mark, he knew Mark was going to be coming to his office. He nodded his head for Mark to take a seat across from his desk. Mark quickly took a seat. "I'll make this quick I would like to move to Seattle. I've seen your plastic's department and I think I can bring it to the next level. It's an ok department now but it needs more leadership and it also needs some revamping. I feel that I am the man for this position. I am the go to plastic surgeon on the east coast. Clients book months in advance just to have a consult with me. I want to move her and make Seattle Grace the go to hospital for plastic surgery. Just think about the offer. Take the idea to your board and just think about it. All I'm asking is for you to not think about the other doctors in the hospital and what they would think just think about what is best for the hospital." 'Mark I am going to stop you there. I knew this was coming. I have thought about offering you a position as long as the board agrees which I think they will. I just need to know can you keep your relationships within the hospital professional?' asked Richard. "Look Chief if you're referring to Meredith, I won't favor her anymore then another doctor in this hospital does. I also know that she wouldn't let me favor her she wants to prove herself. She also does not want to go into plastics so she would only log as many hours as she needs too. Then if you're referring to Derek and Addison I'm not here for them. I'm here for her and we both know who I'm talking about. I will do my best to be professional. I'm just letting you know that they may have difficulty working with me but I am willing to put the past in the past and work together when needed." Said Mark looking directly at the chief.

Richard looked at Mark for a minute. "I will take this idea to my board meeting and I'll let you know. If they agree and I'm not saying that they will how long do you think it will take to close up your practice and move here fully?" "I would need about two weeks any patients that didn't want to follow me here I can refer to other surgeons. I know I won't have an issue with my other partners they weren't too happy that I was the reason that Derek and Addison left the practice. They won't be sad to see me go. My apartment I can manage the sale from here. I just need to find a place to stay here first." "I'll talk to the board and I'll give you a call when I have an answer." Said Richard getting up and shaking Mark's hand. "Thank you chief." said Mark.

Mark left Richards's office feeling better. He knew that he had to talk to Meredith before he left. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already two o'clock. He only had to wait six more hours before Meredith was off shift. He decided to go back to his hotel. When he made it back he decided to run off some of his nerves for the upcoming conversation he was going to have with Meredith. He didn't know how she was going to react. Would she be happy that he's trying to stay or would she be angry at him for deciding this without even talking to her, it could really go either way with Death. He was in the middle of his run on the treadmill when his phone and earpiece began to ring.

"Mark Sloan here" "Mark it's Richard Weber here I just talked to the board. We would like to make you an offer to take over as head of our plastics department here at Seattle Grace. We need you to come in at some point either today or tomorrow to sign the paperwork but you start in three weeks. We gave you the extra week to be safe." "Thank you Richard I can be in in a hour." said Mark. After finishing up the phone call with a few more details from Richard about salary, benefits and vacation he stopped his run he had only run three miles which was short for him but he would cut it short for this. After a quick shower he changed into a suit and made his way back to the hospital.

After signing the necessary paperwork and getting his ID Richard gave him a tour he found out that Meredith was in surgery with Dr. Bailey. When they finished the tour it was already seven thirty. He decided to wait by the main doors for Meredith to get off of her shift. While waiting for her he decided to think about how to break the news to her. He hoped that she would take the news well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a little after 8 when Meredith came rushing out of the hospital heading towards the parking lot. She was in such a rush that she didn't see Mark sitting on the bench by the door. "Meredith!" shouted Mark quickly walking towards her. Meredith turned around and smiled when she saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought that I was going to meet you at your hotel." Said Meredith. "You were but I had some business in the area to take care of and I just finished about a half hour ago so I decided to stay and hang around here. I hope that's ok?" asked Mark looking unsure thinking she didn't want him to hang around the hospital waiting for her. "No that's fine it actually makes it easier I was going to call a cab because I had to lend the car to George and Izzy so they had a way to get home after shift. So now I can just ride with you." Said Meredith smiling at him and he smiled back. "Alright lets go I have a BMW, its not as nice as the one I have back in New York but it will do for now." Said Mark taking Meredith's hand and together they walked to the parking lot.

When they made it to Mark's hotel room they decided to order room service rather then going to the hotels restaurant. While they were waiting for dinner to arrive Mark changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and gave Meredith a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to change into. "Sorry about that I forgot to pack a change of clothes I was in a rush this morning Izzy and George were arguing and ready to go and Izzy was telling me to hurry up or we were going to be late even though we ended up being 15 minutes early. Which means I could have had 5 more minutes of sleep. I was in the middle of a very good dream." Said Meredith stretching out on the bed. "A good dream huh? Was I in this dream?" asked Mark grinning at her and stretching out next to her. "You were you had a staring role." "Oh really? What was I doing in this dream?" asked Mark brushing some hair off of her cheek. "We were back in Sweden and we were at the Danska Falls and we were the only ones around and…" Meredith was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold that thought Death, that's dinner when I get back you and me are finishing this conversation." Said Mark laughing as he got up to head to the door.

But instead of being room service when he opened the door he was surprised to find Addison at the door. "Addie what are you doing here?" Mark asked surprised. "Mark I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Said Addison pushing past Mark into the hotel room. "Derek doesn't want me he wants Meredith Grey. I can't be Meredith Grey and I don't want to be and oh" Addison stopped when she noticed Meredith sitting up on the bed staring at her wide eyed. Mark came up behind her and looked at Meredith and shrugged his shoulders as a way to say to Meredith he didn't invite her here and didn't know why she had showed up. Then Addison started ranting again "Oh great you to Mark? Really?! And Meredith really? Is my husband not enough now you have to have Mark too?" asked Addison looking at Meredith before throwing herself into the chair and leaning her head back to the wall and staring at the ceiling. "Now see here Addie…" said Mark getting mad but Meredith interrupted him. "Addison I gave up on Derek when he choose you. I asked him to pick me over you and he choose you. As for Mark he and I are friends and have been for years. I didn't choose to make your life miserable, I'm sorry that your marriage isn't what you thought it would be but you have no one to blame but yourself." Said Meredith. She was sick of people blaming her. She didn't know Derek was married when she started seeing him and when she found out she made him choose. She could respect his decision to stay with his wife but all the drama that came after had nothing to do with her. It wasn't his fault if Derek was still in love with her. It wasn't her fault that Derek was regretting his decision. It wasn't her fault that Addison was miserable. She looked at Mark trying to communicate what they should do next.

"Addie I think its time for you to leave. While we are sorry that your marriage isn't working out we play no part in that. Did I come out here for you to try to get you to come home yes. Am I staying for you? No. I came out here and found one of my best friends who still wants to talk to me. The one person who is my family. So while I'm sorry about your marriage falling apart it was falling apart long before Meredith and I came into play." Said Mark. "Before you leave Addison, I want to let you know that I don't want Derek back. He made his choice I've moved on. I also can't trust him again he lied to me, then he didn't choose me, so I moved on. I may not have made the best decisions while trying to heal and fix myself but no one can fault me for trying to fix what he and even you broke." Said Meredith. "It's time to leave Addie. Please for all of our sakes don't come back. We all need to move on and heal, and coming back is just to difficult." Said Mark walking to the door and holding it open for her. Just as he opened the door the bell hopp with their dinner jumped back. Addison stormed past him and headed towards the elevator. Mark grabbed his wallet and paid for there dinner and gave the waiter an extra large tip before taking the dinner over to bed for him and Meredith.

"Well that was not what I expected when I decided to come to your hotel tonight." Said Meredith before taking a bite of her cheese burger. "It wasn't what I expected when I invited you over to my hotel tonight." Said Mark taking a bite of his philly cheesesteak. "Can I ask you a question? When you were talking to Addie you said that you hadn't decided to stay for her or Derek. What did you mean by that? Are you staying?" asked Meredith. "So were getting right into it huh. Yea I decided to stay the business I had to take care of this afternoon was a meeting with Chief Webber to sign my new contract as Head of the Plastics department. I also had phone calls to make to my lawyer to sell my portion of the practice back in New York and to contact my relator to list my apartment in the city. Its official I am moving here in the next three weeks. Are you ok with that? Its just I know when we parted in Sweeden we said we would keep in touch and we didn't but now that I found you again I'm not leaving. You are the only person in my family left. Addie and Derek won't really speak to me unless its to yell at me or blame me and Derek's family which was like my real family won't talk to me your all I have left Death." Said Mark looking down he had given up eating while talking to Meredith. "Are you kidding! Of course I'm ok with it! I'm glad that your moving here. But are you absolutely positive that you want to move out here and join the team at Seattle Grace. Its going to be big gossip and I know how much you hate gossip and people staring at you." Said Meredith smiling at him before pouncing on him and hugging him.

The hugging then turned into more. In a flash Mark was pinning her to the bed. "Ohh" Meredith purred, putting her hands around Mark's neck as he began to leave open mouthed kisses on her neck. Meredith gave a long moan even years later Mark still knew her weak spots. She began to thread her fingers through his hair and he moaned into her neck. The slowly began to shed clothes before slowly moving under the covers. The remains of there dinner was spilled all over the floor but it was all forgotten as they made love under the covers for the first time in five years. Both thinking that it was the best that they had had before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **This will be my last update until next week. I am slowly getting back into writing again. I am still in graduate school as a double major all while working a full time job so my updates will only be once a week most likely on Friday's or Saturday's. I have decided to get back into writing after my 12 year old niece passed away from bone cancer. It was recommended to me that I should find something that helps me cope through the pain and to escape the pain even for a little while which is why I choose to get back into writing. It helps me to escape into the story even if it is only for a little bit. I have just finished a story that we wrote together and I am slowly getting back to my own stories. Hopefully you will enjoy the changes I made to the first 4 chapters and this chapter. I only have the story rated T and it will stay a T which is why the final scene of this chapter is the way it is. Hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week.**_


	6. Chapter 6

4

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning Mark woke up first with Meredith laying on top of him. She was wrapped tightly around him and even though he was hot he would lay there she was finally sleeping and she looked too peaceful to move. Mark knew she had to get up soon if she was going to make it home to change and to work on time for rounds but five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt her. He settled back down and just watched her as she slept. She was snoring but he was used to that. He knew that he also snored so it didn't bother him. He was also a deep sleeper so even if she was loud he never heard a thing.

It felt like it was only a minute later when Meredith jerked awake. "Oh crap I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed and stumbling around the room to find her clothes and quickly getting dressed. "Meredith…Death calm down you will make it in plenty of time." Said Mark trying to calm her down. "I can't calm down I have to get a cab and get back to my house to shower but by that point Izzy and George will already be gone so I'll have to keep the cab and take the cab to work which will cost a fortune and I'll probably end up being late. So no Mark I can't calm down if I'm late again I'm going to be on scut again and I hate being on scut I'm a surgeon I want to be doing surgeries." Said Meredith looking around to make sure she had everything. "Look don't call a cab shower here wear those clothes I bet you have an extra pair of scrubs in your locker so you can change at work and don't worry about a cab I'll drive you. If I drive you we'll have enough time to stop at this little bakery I found for coffee and donuts or if you're not in the mood for a donut I bet they have muffins or bagels. What do you say does that sound like a good idea?" asked Mark putting on his charming smile. "Well how can I say no to coffee and donuts? Get moving McSteamy." Said Meredith heading towards the shower. Mark followed her knowing they would have enough time.

When they got to the hospital Meredith looked over at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Will I see you after work?" she asked. "I have to start looking for a place to live when I move here and I have to start the paperwork for selling my practice, and apartment in New York and I have to move my flight. But yes I will be here after your shift to pick you up? Drinks or dinner?" asked Mark smiling at her. "Hmm I'll let you know after my shift which kind of mood I'll be in. And if you need a place to stay until you find a place here you can always stay with me." Said Meredith looking away not wanting to see his face. "Death. I don't know if that's a good idea. I like the thought of living with you but…" started Mark but Meredith stopped him. "No don't worry about it I'm just-I'll just-yea gonna go." Said Meredith scrambling out the car door before Mark could get another word in.

"Dammit!" said Mark smacking his hand against the steering wheel. He knew he had just screwed that up. It wasn't that he didn't want to live with Meredith but she lived with a bunch of interns. He hated interns. Meredith was an exception to his hating interns rule. He also knew that living with people that he would be the boss of wouldn't be good. Now he just had to find a way to make her understand why he didn't want to live with her. He knew not to interrupt her at work so he decided to start going through all the paperwork he needed to and making some phone calls. He headed back to the hotel to begin that list.

It took him most of the day to finish most of his list. He had put in his paperwork to sell his share of the practice as well as transferring his patients either out here to Seattle or to another doctor in New York. He talked to his realtor and had put his apartment up for sale. He hired a moving company to go in and pack up his apartment and haul it out here. The only big task he had left was to do was to find a place to live here in Seattle and he still had to talk to Meredith. He looked at the clock and found he had enough time to shower before heading to the hospital to pick up Meredith.

He made it to the hospital and rather then waiting for Meredith in the parking lot he decided to wait for her in the lobby. He was just sitting down when he noticed Meredith and Derek walking down the stairs heading towards the parking lot. He shot up and tried to turn the other way so they wouldn't see him. He didn't want to cause problems and he knew that if Derek saw him that it would cause problems. He thought he was in the clear then he heard "What the hell are you doing here?!" and he knew that he was busted so her turned around. "Hello to you to Derek. Addison." Said Mark nodding at both of them. "I asked what are you doing here Mark?" "Derek come on let's just go home." Said Addison pulling on his arm trying to get him to leave. "Don't worry Derek I'm not here to see you or Addie. So you can leave." Said Mark attempting to leave the situation. "So what are you doing here?" asked Derek not wanting to drop it. "Just go home Derek. I'm not here for you or your wife so you have nothing to worry about." Said Mark. He then noticed Meredith and a few of her intern friends making there way down the stairs. He moved past Derek and Addison ignoring both of them calling his name and moved towards Meredith.

"Hey death. So dinner or drinks?" asked Mark. "Drinks. So toatally a drinks kinda night." Said Meredith looking at him. "Then let's go." Said Mark holding out his arm to her. She took it smiling. But before they could make it any further they were stopped by Derek coming over to them. "Really Meredith. Really Mark? _You really get around. First the vet_ then Mark." Said Derek turning away. " _What did you just say to me_?" asked Meredith getting pissed. " _Whose next? Alex? 'Cause I here he likes to sleep around. You two have that in common._ " Said Derek. "Hey Derek that was uncalled for" said Mark trying to step in and defuse the situation. "Derek…come on let's just go." Said Addison coming up and putting an arm on his arm but he just shrugged it off. Meredith then pushed past Mark and stood face to face with Derek. " _You don't get to cal me a whore. When I met you I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, I was done, so all the boys and all the bars and all of the obvious daddy issues, who cared? Because I was done. You left me! You choose Addison!_ You choose your wife! _I'm all glued back together now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a whore!"_ Meredith finished yelling at him and turned to Mark. "Ready to go Mark?" she asked. "Yeah let's get out of here." Said Mark taking her hand and heading towards the doors when they heard Derek speak up. " _Meredith! This thing with us is finished, Its over!_ " Mark and Meredith just continued walking out the door. The other interns following after giving dirty looked to Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

6

 **Chapter 7**

When the group made it outside Mark pulled Meredith to the side and asked. "Do you still want to go for drinks?" "I…uh….I-no. No I just I just want to go back to the hotel and I just no." said Meredith looking lost and looking at him with her sad face. Mark knew what she meant. She wanted to be able to break down in privacy. "Come on let's go." Said Mark guiding her to the parking lot towards his car. The interns looked on and Izzie stepped forward and asked "Mer…uh are we going to Joes? Or do you just want to go back to the house drink tequilla and dance it out?" Mark just looked at the interns and said "She's going to skip Joes and shes going to come back to the hotel with me." Said Mark attempting to steer Meredith towards his car but this time Christina inturupted him. "Meredith! Come on I'll take you home sleeping with him isn't going to help." She started towards Meredith but Mark saw the signs before anyone else did.

"No! I'm going back to Mark's hotel room. Nothing any of you say will stop me. I need Mark right now. Not to screw but to talk too. None of you get it you think you do but you don't! Mark gets it! Mark understands me so no you don't get to tell me to go home, to dance it out, or that Mark isn't what I need. Because Mark is what I need right now! Not any of you so leave me alone! Just leave me alone." Meredith started out screaming but by the time she finished she just sounded broken. Mark quickly guided her to his car before any of the interns could say anything or before Derek and Addison came out.

On the drive to the hotel he noticed Meredith just rested her hear against the glass. Mark kept shooting glances until he pulled up to the hotel. He quickly got out handed the keys to the valet and ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Meredith before offering her his hand. She took it and he gave it a squeeze before leading her into the hotel. When they made it to his room he went into the bathroom and started a bath for her. While the water was running he went back to find Meredith still standing in the hallway. "Come on Death let's take a bath." Said Mark guiding her to the tub and helping her undress before getting in the tub. After undressing himself he joined her. It hurt him to know that she was hurting. There was just so much happening to her that he could tell it was overwhelming her. He had seen her get like this once before and that was two days after they were married and she had gotten a call from her mother. He now understood that it was her way of processing the information that her mother had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Now he knew it was the stress of dealing with her internship, taking care of her mother, falling for Derek only to find out that he was married and then having the wife move out here. Then seeing him again he knew that it just overwhelmed her.

"Thank you Mark." Said Meredith quietly before he heard her sob. He just held her as she cried out all of her frustrations and emotions. Eventually he heard her stop and she turned around to face him. "Thank you, I needed that. No one really gets it but I know that you can." Said Meredith. "No need to thank me death. I do get it your stressed, between your internship and everything that comes with that you have to take care of a mother who you don't have the greatest history with, then you fall for a guy who I will admit is a great guy only to find out he's married. So I get it. Anytime that you need to talk or stress you can always come to me. I'm here for you now Mer." Said Mark holding her close. "I'm glad your moving here. My offer still stands you can always live with me." Said Meredith. Mark knew this was the time to bring up that conversation. "Mer. I would love to live with you I would but it wouldn't be a good idea. You live with interns and I'm going to be there bosses soon. I know that I'm also going to be your boss but the chief is aware of our history. But I don't want to come home after having to yell at an intern only to find them in my house. I would love to live with you but do you understand why I can't?" asked Mark. "I get that Derek said the same thing when he had to say over." Said Meredith. "But I can give you a key to my place so anytime you need an escape from the other interns or anything else you can come to me." "I like that idea." Said Meredith giving him a soft peck on the lips. They both settled down to relax in the tub.

Later that night they were sitting in bed with the tv playing in the background when Meredith asked him "Do you have to go back to New York to sort out paperwork or are you staying here?" "I don't have to go back everything is being handled through my lawyer or my realtor. I'm here full time now. I'm still working on finding an apartment. I love the hotel and all but I just want my own place. When's your next day off?" asked Mark. "I'm actually off tomorrow which is a good thing it gives Derek time to cool down before I have to deal with him and being on his service. Why?" she asked she was curious. "Would you like to go apartment hunting with me. The realtor that I contacted here is taking me to see some tomorrow and I would like your opinion. But I get it if you have things that you need to do." Said Mark. "No I'm free my laundry is as caught up as it's going to be and its not my week to do the grocery shopping so I had been planning on spending the day with you if it was alright." Said Meredith. "That's perfect then we'll make a day of it finding an apartment and then we can get something to eat. I'm going to need your help picking out some furniture though almost all of my furniture is staying in New York only my clothes and personal things and my DVD collection are being shipped everything else is being sold with the apartment." Said Mark. "That's no problem but I'll have you know my interior design skills are sub par." Said Meredith snuggling up next to him yawning before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast in bed thanks to room service Mark and Meredith were at the relators office. Mike Hannigan was one of the better relators in the areas. "So can I ask what exactly are you looking for?" he asked. Mark replied "I'm looking for an apartment preferably a two bedroom. I would need parking I have a car making its way here from New York. I also would like something in the city but at the same time something with a view. I would like to have it near a market but that's negotiable." Said Mark. "O.k. that works I have a few properties that fit that description but I need to know your price range to also know what I'm looking for." Said the realtor. Mark took a notepad and pen and wrote down a number that Meredith couldn't see and handed it back to the relator. "Hmm yes I have a few apartments that are in your price range that I think you would like. Would you like to see them today?" he asked. "Yes we would thank you." Said Mark. They were given the address's and were on there way.

The first apartment that they saw was a 2 bed and 1.5 bath. It had incredible views of the city, Elliott Bay, Cascades, Great Wheel & Pike Place Market. A chef's kitchen was a plus for Mark who loved to cook. He also loved the fact that it had a wine cellar on site but he wasn't a fan of the carpeting in the bedrooms. Both Meredith and he agreed that he needed more space in the master closet for his clothes and shoes. They both agreed that they didn't like the fact that the balcony was a shared space with the building. So overall Mark said no and Meredith agreed with his decision.

The next apartment was a 2 bed and 2 bath. It had an upclose view of the space needle, Elliott Bay and the Olympic Mountains. Mark liked the hardwood floor throughout the apartment and the private balcony. One of the biggest negatives that he found was the small living room and kitchen area. While the bedrooms were large and the closet was nice the kitchen and living room combined were smaller then one bedroom. While Mark wasn't big on parties he did want to be able entertain at times. The kitchen was small and it wouldn't hold half of his appliances and extras that he had coming from New York. Overall while it was close to what Mark wanted it wasn't it but it also wasn't an overall no. He would see what else was out there first.

The last apartment that they were going to see for the day was a 2 bed 2 bath. It had stunning views of Puget Sound & the Olympics. Meredith fell in love with the floor to ceiling windows that showed the gorgeous views. It had hardwood floors throughout the whole apartment. It had a chefs kitchen that Mark could see himself cooking meals in. The bathroom had a tub that was big enough for two and then some which appealed to Mark. He also loved the fact that the building had a BBQ & lounge area, private gym with a lap pool, and a movie theater. Once he saw Meredith on the balcony looking out at the views he was sold. He knew this was the perfect place. A plus was also that it was empty and was move in ready. He told Mike to put in an offer for the asking price and that he would throw in another $25,000 for a quick closing. Mike said he would make the call. While the call was being made Mark went out onto the balcony to join Meredith. "Hmm I like it here. I could see you living here. Its perfect." Said Meredith leaning back into him. "I agree that why I told Mike to put an offer in. I really want it it's perfect for me." Said Mark kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her as they stared at the views. Mike came out smiling and said "I have great news your offer was accepted. All we have to do now is go back to the office and fill out the paperwork and in two weeks the place is all yours." Mark and Meredith smiled at one another before following Mike out of Mark's future apartment and back to the office so Mark could fill out paperwork.

 _ **The apartment descriptions are based off apartments I found on Zillow in the Seattle area. I choose my top three choices to describe and the one I liked best is the one Mark choose. I know its not like the one Mark had on the show but I liked this one better I think it fits him better. Especially the fact that it has a gym and pool that he could use.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who left me a review. This will be a Meredith and Mark story full on. I do love Meredith and Derek together but I also like the idea of Meredith and Mark. This is probably because I love Eric Dane's acting. He is able to be serious, but funny and lovable at the same time no matter the show he is in whether its Grey's or The Last Ship. Either way I'm exploring this pairing and when this story is over I will probably write a Derek and Meredith story. I already have some ideas written down but they will have to wait until this story is done. I already know where I want this story to go and how it is going to end so I do promise that it will have an ending._

 **Chapter 8**

After Mark was done filling out paperwork and they were free to go they headed towards the Pike Market district where they went to Bacco Café a favorite of Meredith's that she wanted to introduce Mark to. When they arrived and were seated Meredith ordered a Dungeness Crab Sandwich with Greek yogurt on the side, while Mark ordered a turkey sandwich with a fruit cup. Both ordered Chai Latte's to drink. "Hmm this is close to the Latte I used to get at my favorite café in New York. I think I could get used to Seattle." Laughed Mark. "Hmm well I have many more favorite places to show you." Said Meredith. "So now that I officially have a place to stay and a job we can move on to other things." Said Mark. "Oh what other things?" "Like you and me and a bed. For many many hours." "Oh really now what if I don't want to go to a bed?" asked Meredith smiling knowing what he meant. "Ha! Grey do you not know me at all I don't need you in a bed I can take you anywhere." Smiled Mark. "Ha! Alright you win. After you finish your lunch we can go back to my place. And before you start yes were going back to my place we've been going back to your place each night and now its my turn to show you my place and I know for a fact none of the other interns are there they are all at work till 10. So we would have the whole house to ourselves." Said Meredith. Mark looked at her. He knew he should but he also wondered what this was. Were they just going to be good friends who occasionally fooled around or hooked up. Or was she looking for a relationship. If she was looking for a relationship was it just a rebound from Derek or did she want serious. He knew they had amazing chemistry hell they got married because of there amazing chemistry. Either way he knew before he could go home with her or she with him they needed to discuss what they were.

"Meredith…Death, we need to talk." "Uh oh this doesn't sound good." Said Meredith putting her spoon full of Greek yogurt down. "I know I'm moving here and we have spent the past few days together and they have been amazing days but what are we doing? Are we dating or are we just going to be friends very very good friends?" asked Mark reaching for her hand. "Oh I thought this was going to be bad. Mark. I like you hell you know I like you I married you back in Sweeden. Now its up to you I know how you like picking up women and sleeping with them. I'm ok if you want to just be really really good friends or if you want to date. I would like to make this a permanent thing either way but it is up to you." Said Meredith squeezing his hand. "I know coming from me its going to sound odd I want you to know that I would like to see you and only you. I know we have a history and I know that your just coming out of a relationship or whatever it was with Derek but I want us to have a fresh start and be whatever we want to call it but I want us to be exclusive. I know coming from me it sounds strange given my background but I want this to work I want us." Said Mark. "Oh Mark. I want us too." Said Meredith moving over the table and kissing him gently. "Let's get out of here." Said Mark after they broke the kiss.

They went back to Meredith's house but when they arrived instead of the quiet time they were looking for they found George and Izzie. "What are you guys doing here I thought you had to work?" asked Meredith when she saw them in the living room. "We hit our 80 hour work week so Bailey sent all of us home. Alex was sent home too so he's probably home but Christina is still at the hospital trolling for surgeries. "Oh ok we'll were going to go upstairs come on Mark." Said Meredith pulling him up the stairs. "Wait do you want to join us were planning on watching some of your moms surgical tapes." Said George. "Uh were ok George we'll see you later" said Meredith pulling Mark up the stairs and into the bedroom before slamming the door shut.

"You know they are up stairs right now probably having sex." Said Izzy. "Gah! Izzy! Really?" said George. "Oh come on George it's McSteamy. I would be upstairs right now having sex hot hot sex if I was Meredith." Said Izzy getting a far away look on her face. "Ah I don't want to think about that. What does he have that I don't? First she went out with Shephard now Sloan do you have to be an attending to get her attention." Mumbled George. "George you need to tell her. She needs to know your not going to know how she feels unless you tell her. Then you can get over this crush or whatever it is." Said Izzy putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Really Izzy?! What should I do go up and knock on her door while shes in there doing McSteamy and say hey Meredith by the way I know your into Sloan right now but I like you like really like you so let's get drinks or dinner or something. Yea that would go over so well. Hell Sloan would probably kick my ass."

"Well I don't know about kicking your ass that would depend on Meredith and if she wanted me too. It would also depend on when you interrupted us. I know I don't like to be interrupted during sex but if you had interrupted us after I would be less likely to kick your ass as Death would have tired me out." Said Mark smirking at the two interns whose jaws dropped at the sound of Marks voice. Behind Mark was Meredith hiding her face in his back. "Uhh oh….uhh Izzie?" stumbled George. "Ohh hi Dr. Sloan uhh Meredith. I'm just uh I'm just gonna go to the kitchen yea the kitchen sounds good." Said Izzy quickly bolting out of the room. George looked around then tried to quickly dash but Meredith's voice stopped him. "George!" George turned around and saw her peaking out behind from Mark. "George…George. I don't know I don't…" Meredith started. "Forget about it just forget about it." Said George grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Meredith and Mark just looked at one another and then Izzy came back into the hallway. "What happened? Where's George?" she asked. "He left." Said Mark looking at Izzy. "Why would he leave? Where did he go?" asked Izzy. "I don't know Izzy. He stormed out before I could say anything." Said Meredith. "Really you couldn't say anything? Meredith you knew he had a crush on you at any time you could have said something then! Why didn't you? Why couldn't you have been the decent friend and just have told him that you didn't like him." "Izzy! Yeah I knew he had a crush but I didn't think that it was as strong as it was. I didn't know that he thinks he loved me. I thought that he would get over his puppy crush. What did you want me to do? Did you want me to say point blank to him that I didn't like him any more than a friend and then crush his spirit? What did you expect me to do?" asked Meredith getting frustrated at Izzy. "I wanted you to be a decent friend and a decent person and own up to your mistake and you should have told him how you felt. But no you were to busy worrying about your McDreamy and McSteamy problems to care about what was going on in your friends lives and what they are feeling. Now unlike you I'm going to be a good friend and find George and talk to him and be there for him." Said Izzy grabbing her coat and going out the door and slamming it behind her.

Mark turned Meredith around gently by the shoulders and said "Hey listen to me. You are not a bad friend. I am the poster child for being a bad friend I slept with my best friends wife and had a relationship with her while they were separated. But you. You are not a bad friend. It wasn't your job to tell him that his crush was unwarranted. It is not your fault that he didn't tell you how he felt. Its not your fault that he had a crush on you that you didn't return. I know that right now you think and feel that it is your fault but I'm going to be here to keep reminding you that it is not your fault and that you are not a bad friend." Said Mark making Meredith look into his eyes by tipping her chin up. "Thank you." Whispered Meredith. "Come on lets go to bed." Said Mark leading her up the stairs and into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day before Meredith's shift started and she was in the locker room getting ready when George and Izzy walked in. Meredith was clipping her beeper on when she felt like someone was staring at her. She peeked around the locker and saw that Izzy and George were looking at her before they quickly turned away when they realized that they had been caught looking. Meredith then quickly looked away. "Ok. What is going on you three are acting weird even weirder for you." Said Christina. "Yeah I have to agree with Yang and you know I hate agreeing with Yang." Said Alex. Before anyone could say anything more Dr. Bailey came in and said "Let's get going. Yang you're with Burke, Karav you're with Montgomery-Shepard, Stevens Pit, O'Malley Labs, and Grey Shepard. Get going people your making me look bad." Ordered Bailey. Quickly Christina and Alex moved to find there attending's "George…" started Meredith but before she could say any more Izzie grabbed ahold of his arm and said "Let's go George." George looked back but was quickly shuffled out the door. Meredith sighed quietly before heading out the door and going to find Derek she just knew that today was not going to be a good day.

She made it to the room where the patient was and found Derek talking to a couple whose son had been hit in the head by a baseball. One of the fathers was freaking out talking about suing another kid. She didn't know that full story her focus was on their son. "Dr. Grey" said Derek. "Dr. Shephard. We have Shawn Beglight. He came into the ER with signs of a mild concussion were monitoring him for any more symptoms of a further progressed concussion." "Good. Keep monitoring him." Said Derek turning and walking out the door.

Meredith was sitting at the nurses station updating charts a little while later when she felt someone come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was Mark. "Hey, how's your day going?" he asked leaning against the nurses station. "Ehh I'm working with Derek on a case involving a kid and he's being a McAss. He's short with me and every time I've seen him all he's done is glare at me like I've done something wrong. Then my so called friends are ignoring me. But what about you? How is your day going?" asked Meredith. "Well let's see I've mostly been making phone calls to lawyers and real estate agents. I got an offer on my apartment in New York and they are faxing paperwork to my real estate agent here for me to sign. I found another plastic surgeon to buy out my half of the practice and my lawyer faxed over that paper work and I returned it so that's done. I've also been in contact with movers who will pack and ship everything of mine from New York here. It's been a busy morning and I was hoping that if I stopped here and worked on setting up my office that I would be able to eat lunch with my girl in the cafeteria of course." Said Mark. "Hmm let me think about it. I could eat by myself because my friends are ignoring me or I could eat with a handsome man who is willing to buy me lunch. Hmm that's such a hard decision. I guess im going to have to choose the better option. So yes you can buy me lunch." Said Meredith smiling at him. "I don't recall saying I was going to be buying you lunch. I thought that you would buy me lunch." Said Mark grinning at her. "Hmm I don't think so mister. See I only have lunch with attending surgeons who pay for my meal and move to Seattle to be with me. So unless you plan on paying for my lunch you can go have crappy cafeteria food without me." Said Meredith looking up at him smiling so he would know that she was just kidding. "Hmm I guess lunch in a cafeteria won't break the bank for me. May I escort you to the cafeteria for lunch?" asked Mark holding out his hand for her. She took his hand stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just let me check on my patient real quick and then I'll be ready to go." "I'll wait here." Said Mark.

Mark took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs and decided to watch the comings and goings from his spot. He saw a few of Meredith's fellow interns running around going back and forth from rooms to the nurses station. He noticed a few attendings and residents also checking on patients. He knew he had a few weeks before he started his job but he was already missing surgery. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the person coming up to him and standing next to him until they spoke. "What are you doing here?" asked Derek. "Well that would depend. Do you mean what am I doing here in this chair or do you mean what am I doing in the hospital or Seattle in general?" asked Mark. He knew it would probably piss Derek off but he just didn't care at the moment. "What are you doing here in the hospital, and in Seattle. Addison isn't going back to you Mark. Why are you staying around. Are you trying to screw with my life? Are you trying to steal my life? First you hang around my family for years then you screw my wife in my house in my bed. Then when I move out here and she comes with me you follow. Then if that's not enough when you get here you decide to go after Meredith. I love her Mark. She wasn't a fling I didn't use her to get back at Addison I love her. So what are you doing here Mark? Why can't you just leave?" said Derek sighing and glaring at him before turning to walk away. He didn't get far before Mark spoke up.

Let's get one thing straight here Derek. I don't want your life. If I had your life I would be misereable. I came here for you Derek I came to repair my friendship with you. I didn't come here for Addison she made her decision she choose you. I came here to fix what I thought was a life long friendship but now I'm thinking that it wasn't a friendship at least not from your side of things. I came here for you but I found Meredith. I love her too Derek. I've known and loved her for years. You don't get to tell me that I'm trying to steal her from you or that she was yours to begin with because she wasn't. She meet me first she loved me first. I let her walk away once and I'm not going to let her walk away again. I'm here for good now. I'm staying here for good as long as Meredith is here I will be here. I'm sorry if that bugs you Derek but you need to get used to it because as long as she is here I'm not leaving. So walk away Derek go back to your wife. Fox your marriage and leave Meredith and I alone." Said Mark. Derek looked at Mark for what felt like hours but was only a few moments before he turned and walked away. Mark sat back down to wait for Meredith not knowing that she was behind a corner and had heard everything.

 _I'm sorry it took a while to update. Life has been hectic the last few weeks. I have been applying for jobs and had a few interviews. I've also been working on my master thesis. I just submitted my research proposal and I'm waiting to hear back if its approved. I'm also working a full time job. My college/job spring break is next week so I'm working to be able to update next week hopefully more than once. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put the story on their favorites._


End file.
